


The Prince and His Pet

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Emperor Hux, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Emperor Armitage finds a way to cheer his brother up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are several pieces of artwork drawn for this au:
> 
> SFW: http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/171760306364/look-at-this-commission-i-got-from-elviscl
> 
> NSFW: http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/172117581944/so-i-commissioned-first-disorder-for-a-little
> 
>  
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/172292056889/another-picture-of-prince-techie-and-his-pet

The Emperor needed to do something to cheer up the Prince soon. He had noticed how often his brother spent by himself, looking out one of the windows of the palace. He never complained aloud to his older twin but Armitage could tell that his brother was lonely.

He had always known his brother wasn’t really meant for the life of a royal. It was clear even before he was stolen by that witch for several long years until he was rescued. He was shy and quiet; the witch had only made these two traits more apparent about him.

Still, he was his brother. Armitage would do whatever he could to ensure his happiness. Running an empire was easy for the brutal and efficient man, taking care of his brother was the only thing that made him worry.

The solution to his problem came to him while he sat in one of his gardens with his brother enjoying some tea and small pastries. A servant had come, apologizing as a missive was presented to him.

“What is it?” Techie asked, watching as his brother opened the letter and read it.

“Confirmation from some traders. A new shipment of pets from the Outer Rims have arrived at the market.”

“Why do they tell you?”

“It’s polite to let me have first look at them.”

“Oh.”

Armitage glanced over at Techie, raising an eyebrow. “Have you ever considered one?” he asked.

Techie laughed nervously, shaking his head. “I don’t think I could own a pet! I mean...wouldn’t that make me like Ma-Ma?”

“Of course not! I doubt you would abuse them,” he said.

“I suppose...and maybe I have considered it but...I could never go to that place and look for one,” Techie murmured, shrugging as he hugged his knees to his chest.

Armitage hummed, smiling to himself as the solution presented itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Five owners. He had been purchased and subsequently returned by five separate owners. He could hear some of the other pets whisper among each other in their cages, pointing and stealing glances over at the large Human with the thick yellow curls and poor temper. Five owners! How could he have been returned so many times? Was it his nasty temper? His odd looks? His thick cock?

Matt mostly ignored their whispers, trying and failing to make himself appear smaller in his chains and cage. The answer was all of the above. One owner had returned him when they found his cock was too large for them to handle. Several had returned him after he had become angry and lashed out, breaking property. Another had purchased him as a gift but as soon as the recipient looked at him; Matt had been promptly returned for something more petite and conventionally attractive.

This was his last chance, he had been warned. He was costing them too many credits in returns and upkeep. If he was not sold by the end of the cycle, they would simply ship him off to work in one of the spice mines to try and cover the costs he had forced them to accrue.

He knew that was most likely where he was going to end up. Matt didn’t even bother to lift up his head anymore when potential buyers walked by the cages. He had always been scolded when he was still free about his behavior, being forced into the pet trade had only made his flaws more obvious. At this point the mines didn’t seem as bad as being treated like some odd piece of meat.

Matt frowned when the doors to the cages suddenly unlocked, swinging open. He lifted his head a little, raising an eyebrow. This was not something usually done. Who had come to look at them?

“Out and line up for His Excellency!” one trader barked.

His eyes widened at the command and he moved to obey. What could the Emperor be doing here? He had never heard of the man purchasing a pet before. Was this something new?

He stood up straight in front of his cage, holding his hands behind his back, chest out and legs slightly apart. He tried to will his heart to stop racing. What was the chance he would even be looked at, let alone chosen? Matt needed to be realistic about this. He needed to just stand still and wait until one of the prettier pets were chosen. He needed to just…

A firm and gloved hand took hold of his chin, forcing him to look into fiercely serious eyes. “You. What are you called?”

“I...uh…”

“Speak up,” Armitage commanded.

“Matt,” he quickly answered. His cheeks burned at the way the emperor looked over his body, taking note of the muscles and moles that dotted his body. A hand was run through his curls and he bit back a whine of pain when a finger caught in them, pulling at his scalp.

“Matt...if I purchase you, will you behave?”

“Ye-yes…”

Armitage raised an eyebrow, tilting his head just so. “I am purchasing you to serve a very important purpose. My brother the prince needs a companion. I think you are what he would enjoy. If you fail then I will personally have you castrated and left to bleed out in front of my gates. Do you understand this?”

He paled, numbly nodding his head. His brain was buzzing as the Emperor turned back to the trader, not even registering the negotiation of a price or of his being dressed in a wrap of cloth and leather to cover himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been his suggestion for his brother to build several large gardens inside of the palace. He liked the greenery and life of the outdoors but after what had happened to him, he found the idea of actually going outside terrifying. His brother had been kind enough to have he gardens made, even taking the time to have different ones made so that his brother could admire different kinds of plants and wildlife however he wished.

Techie smiled a little to himself as he watched the brightly colored fish in the pond swimming about lazily. He slowly reached out, tapping the surface of the water with the tips of his fingers. He laughed as the fish responded, poking their heads up and mouthing at the air for some imagined treat.

“Prince, may I enter?” It was a standing order within the palace for all servants and guards to announce themselves before approaching the prince, avoiding scaring him with sudden movements.

“You may!” Techie chirped, sitting back down at the edge of the pond. He looked up as the servant approached, offering him a smile. “What is it, Mitaka?”

“Your brother has returned from his outing. He has sent word for you to wait for him in your bedroom.”

Techie wrinkled his nose in confusion. “Has he said why?”

Mitaka could only shake his head. “He says he has a gift for you but that he wishes to give it to you in the privacy of your room,” he said.

The prince stood up, brushing off the bottom of his yellow gown he liked to wear around the palace. “Alright. Only because I wish to see what he has brought me!” he laughed.

The prince’s room was completely different from the meticulous and straight lined arrangement of the other rooms of the palace. Sculptures he had made out of copper wires hung from the ceiling alongside bits of crystal and precious metal. Silks and cushions were spread out all over, serving as the only kind of furniture he needed or wanted. A few reed mats were laid down as well, serving as places to set down food or place shoes. His brother often teased him that his room looked like something from a fancy bordello.

Techie sat down on his favorite cushion, waiting for his brother to see what kind of gift his brother had brought back for him. He perked up when he heard the door opening, smiling at his brother. “Ar…” His breath caught when he saw what his brother led into the room on a slender metal leash.

Armitage smiled down at his brother. “I know you get lonely at times, brother. That’s why I have purchased this pet for you. I think you’ll find that he’s perfect for you and your...tastes.” He smiled coyly at that, releasing Matt’s leash. “I shall leave you two to warm up to each other.” With that he gave Matt a warning glance, leaving him alone with his brother.

“Armie, wa-wait..!” Techie whined helplessly as the door closed behind his brother, leaving him with the pet. He shyly looked up at the man standing before him, bringing his knees up to his chest. “...hello…” he softly whispered.

This was who he had been purchased for? The idea made his ears burn in shame. The Prince was certainly attractive, lithe and beautiful with such bright red hair. His eyes reminded him of the color of the oceans back on his homeworld and Matt knew that he could get lost in them.

It was then that fear started to creep into his heart. He had been returned once because of his size, surely this one would end up sending him away for the same reason? The prince looked so delicate…

“What’s your name?”

The question brought him back to reality. He shook his head, clearing his throat as he straightened his posture for the prince. “I am called Matt, your highness” he said.

“You can call me Techie. Everyone else does,” he assured him. He shifted a little on his cushion, allowing himself to look the other over. He was well built and the moles that dotted his body made him think about the stars in the sky. He had a strong nose and soft looking lips…

“The Emperor said I was to present myself properly,” Matt said.

“Oh, okay?” Techie wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that but realization soon dawned on him when the pet started to move aside the cloth and leather of his covering. “Oh!” His eyes widened as Matt exposed himself, revealing an erect penis of a very wonderful size.

It seemed that Armitage was aware of Techie’s preference for the larger toys for himself. He stared in wonder at it, hugging his knees to his chest. His thoughts started to wander and the prince found himself imagining what it would taste like and feel like inside of him. If this Matt was gentle then…

“I’m sorry. I know it’s too big…”

“Huh?” Techie was wrenched from the image of being deeply fucked, looking up at a blushing Matt’s face. “What do you mean?”

“People have complained about it before. It’s too big. No one wants to risk using it,” he murmured.

“...I don’t think it’s too big,” Techie whispered. He pushed himself up onto his feet, approaching the pet with a warm smile. He reached out slowly, cupping the underside of his election, stroking it with his fingers. “I think it’s perfect for me,” he said.

“You...you do?”

“I do,” he said with a nod. He smiled as he continued to stroke and tease him, pressing against his strong and warm body. “Do you wish to lie with me, Matt?”

“The Emperor said…”

“I’m sure my brother threatened you,” he laughed, “but I’m not my brother. You can speak freely with me.”

Matt considered this invitation, nodding his head as he slowly placed his hands on the prince’s hips, rolling his own lazily, grinding himself against his palm. “I would very much like to lie with you, Techie.”

He smiled brightly, giving his erection a gentle tug. “Come with me then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I would like to give a special thank you to the artists who drew artwork of these two:
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/171760306364/look-at-this-commission-i-got-from-elviscl
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/172117581944/so-i-commissioned-first-disorder-for-a-little
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/172292056889/another-picture-of-prince-techie-and-his-pet

“You’re beautiful,” Matt blurted, blushing a bright red and biting his lip once the words were out. He had always been scolded and punished for speaking without thinking, even before falling into the pet trade. He sat at the foot of the pile of silks and cushions the prince had designated as his bed, watching as Techie removed his yellow gown, letting the material slip off of him.

Techie laughed softly, turning his head so that his hair fell in front of his face to hide it. “I’m not anything close to beautiful…” he whispered, “I’m scrawny and pale and I’ve got this weird little pouch of fat and…”

Matt reached out and took hold of his hands, pulling Techie down onto the bed beside him. “You’re beautiful,” he insisted.

“Matt…”

“Besides; my nose is too big, my ears stick out, I’m covered in moles, and..!”

“Don’t talk poorly about yourself! I like your body the way it is.”

“Then do the same for yourself,” he countered.

Techie pouted, brushing his hair out of his face to look at the other properly now. “You tricked me…”

Matt smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. “I did,” he murmured. He continued to kiss the prince, slowly moving his way downwards, humming against his neck as he mouthed over his pulse, feeling the way it raced against him.

“I...uh...I’ve never…”

Matt pulled back to look at Techie, stroking his head with a hand as the other held him close around his middle. “Virgin?”

“No!” Techie snorted. “I just mean...I’m not the kind of person to own a pet,” he added. “My brother has a pet he rescued from the arena; a big scary scarred one. I’ve never really seen the appeal and...and I don’t want you to dislike me and…”

“I could never dislike you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Why?”

“Because you talk to me like a person. It’s been years since anyone has done that.”

Techie considered Matt’s words, leaning forward to rub their cheeks together in affection. “I know what it’s like to be held against your will. I won’t do anything to hurt you. I promise.”

Matt smiled, carefully pulling Techie up into his lap. He teased the prince’s ass with his erection, rubbing against it with the tip of his cock. He watched the way Techie’s eyes fluttered and he pulled him down for another kiss. “Lubricant?” he asked against his mouth.

“Oh! Ye-yes!” Techie pulled back, kissing the tip of Matt’s nose before climbing off of his lap. He dug underneath some silks and removed a jar, returning to Matt proudly with it. “My brother has this stuff imported just for him,” he whispered, “I managed to steal some for myself.”

“Is it special?”

“Here. I’ll show you.” He unscrewed the top of the jar, dipping his fingers in to remove a good amount of it. He moved his fingers around, making sure they were slick before reaching out to grasp the base of Matt’s cock.

As soon as the lubricant touched his flesh, Matt knew what made it special. It warmed as the prince moved his fingers and he hissed softly, whining as he thrust upwards, his thighs feeling sensitive and needy for some form of contact. “Kriff…” he whispered as Techie stroked him into a full erection. He leaned back, bracing himself with his palms behind him.

Techie waited until Matt’s erection was slick with a mixture lubricant and his own pre before removing his hand. Carefully he climbed back into his lap, hugging him around his neck as he held himself above his cock. “Are you ready for me?” he cooed. He giggled as Matt quickly nodded his head and he slowly sank downwards.

The prince was so warm and welcoming! Matt shuddered as he hugged onto the redhead’s middle to help steady him. He thrust upwards carefully, testing the other’s limits first before trying anything proper. Idly he wondered how much the prince masturbated by penetrating himself, noting how his cock was able to push into him with minimal resistance.

Techie cried out once Matt was fully inside of him. He whimpered, burying his face against the other’s neck. “Mattie?” he breathed.

Matt wished for the prince to always call him that. “Yes?”

“Lie back?” Techie smiled as Matt moved to oblige, careful not to jostle him around as he settled down. Once Matt was still, Techie braced himself, pressing the palms of his hands against the other’s chest before he started to grind down on his cock.

“Kriff!” Matt snarled, clutching onto his hips, helping to keep Techie steady.

Techie laughed breathlessly, throwing his head back as the two found their own pace and rhythm with each other. He felt like he was riding some kind of wild fathier, although with a much more pleasurable outcome.

The Prince was the first to reach orgasm, their bodies soaked with sweat. He shuddered as he came onto Matt’s stomach and chest, whimpering as Matt reached down and stroked him until the last drop was gone. “Mattie, cum inside of me?” he asked.

The blonde nodded at the command and soon followed after him with a few more deep thrusts inside. He hissed as Techie tightened around him, milking his cock as if he were born to do so.

The pair were exhausted. Techie could just barely pull himself off of Matt’s soft penis before he collapsed bonelessly beside him on the bed. He giggled, turning to hug onto the other. “I love you,” he whispered.

“We’ve only just met,” Matt teased.

“Still. I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

Matt smiled. He watched as the prince’s body started to relax, the redhead falling asleep beside him. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face, kissing him on each eyelid before he settled down beside him, letting his own heavy eyes close too.

***

Emperor Armitage could only smile knowingly when his brother ran up to him a few days later, thanking him profusely for the companion that now stayed by his side.


End file.
